movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Returning to Town/The Sandersons Meet "Satan" and his Wife
(Back in the catacombs, Beelzemon stumbled around, looking for the group in desperation. Then he heard their voices and followed them. With the group, they arrived at a ladder leading up to a manhole) Shadow: This ladder's the way out. Rouge: Come on. (Back at the bus, Sedusa sat on Otto's lap as he kept driving) Otto: Hey, buttercup, anybody ever tell you you're very easy on the eyes? (Ash opened the lid to the street while Shadow and Rouge walked on the street, looking around. All of a sudden, Ash, Ash's group, and Pikachu saw the bus driving towards them) Ace: Shadow, Rouge, look out! (Shadow and Rouge stood there, eyes widened. At the bus, they felt a bump) Otto: Speed bump! (Back at the sewers, Ash's group and Pikachu jumped back down, as Serena's group, Team Rocket, Molly, and Teddiursa were getting worried) Molly: Shadow! Rouge! Teddiursa: Ur! Pikachu: Pika! (On the bus....) Sedusa: Speed bump! (She honked the horn on the bus a couple of times. Back at the street, they stared at Rouge and Shadow, not moving) Ash's group: Oh, man! (They, along with Serena's group, Team Rocket, Molly, Pikachu, and Teddiursa, saw Shadow and Rouge, with half of their bodies flat. Molly cried on Serena's stomach as she hugged her) Ash: It's all my fault! Serena: Ash, it's not your fault. Meowth: Now that's what I call roadkill. Group: Meowth! Meowth: Sorry. (They kept watch of the dead bodies of Shadow and Rouge until half of their bodies began to rise. Molly's eyes widened) Molly: Look! (The group noticed in surprised as well. Shadow and Rouge turned back to normal. They landed on the ground, looking shocked) Shadow: (Groans) I hate it when it happens! Rouge: Me too. (The group just stared at them) Shadow: What? We told you we can't die. Rouge: Molly, are you all right? Molly: (Smiling) Yeah. Teddiursa: (Happily) Teddy. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika, pika! Shadow: Then let's go, come on! (Back at the bus, Arukenimon got up) Arukenimon: Stop! (Otto stopped the bus, getting the villains' attention) Mummymon: I smell children. Hunter J: (Grinning evilly) Perfect! Myotismon: Excellent. (Sedusa was about to get off the bus until Otto stopped her) Otto: Hey, cupcake! Don't I get your phone number? Your area code? You want my route schedule? Sedusa: Oh, thou wouldst hate me in the morning. Otto: No, I wouldn't. Hunter J: Oh, believe me, thou wouldst. Otto: (Pouting) Party poopers! (Hunter J stared at him, but she put her nose in the air, ignoring him. The villains went out of the bus, but what they see was children running around in costumes. And they didn't know that, except Demidevimon, that is) Hunter J: (Surprised) What is this, guys? Vanitas: Odd.... Sedusa: (To Otto, waving her hand) Farewell, mortal bus boy! Puppetmon: What are those? What's that? Hunter J: Uh, hobgoblins? (Then they saw a little girl dressed as an angel) Little girl: Bless you! (Puppetmon and Mummymon screamed at that, making the little girl run off in surprise. Myotismon and Arukenimon shushed them) Myotismon: Enough! Infinite: Just what is going on? Mephiles: What kind of place has hobgoblins running around? Demidevimon: (About to explain) You see.... Mummymon: (Confused) Uh, guys, I'm very confused. I, I smell children, but I don't see children. I think.... I lost my powers! (He began to cry as Hunter J and Arukenimon slapped him a few times) Arukenimon: (Angrily) Enough, enough, enough! Hunter J: We are witches and warlocks, we are evil! Myotismon: What would Mother and Father say if they saw us like this? Mummymon and Puppetmon: (Confused and shocked) Mother and Father? (Suddenly, a fat man laughed in pretend maniacally, which got their attention. The fat man has short brown hair, and wearing glasses, a red long-sleeved jumpsuit with a long tail (With a triangle at the end), red shoes, and a red headband with two small horns on top and sometimes carried a red pitchfork. He is Peter Griffin, and he was dressed as a devil) Villains, except Demidevimon: (Realizing) Master! (They began to run towards their "master") Peter: What kind of costumes are these? (Realizes) It's the Sandersons, right? Hunter J: (Bowing) At your service. Myotismon: Anything thou desire. Peter: Haven't seen you for centuries. But what the heck? Why don't you come in? Come in to the non-smoking section. Puppetmon: (Excited) I can't believe it's him! Demidevimon: (Under his breath in annoyance) That's not Satan. (After they went inside, Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas saw three boys walking towards them, but Vanitas growled at them, scaring them away. Back at the town, the group walked and saw a man named Homer Simpson, who was dressed as a cop, but they didn't know that) Ash: Officer, we‘ve got a problem! Ace: We need your help! Snake: And fasssssst! Homer: What's the problem? Molly: (To Ash's group) Tell him. Teddiursa: Teddy. Pikachu: Pika. Billy: Well, you see, we just moved here. (Homer stared at them, listening) James: Well, you see, it's like this. Jessie: We broke into the old Sanderson cottage tonight. Ash: And my brother, Ace, here brought the Sandersons back from the dead. Ace: See? We even have the book. Shadow: And Rouge and I are really a hedgehog and bat. Rouge: Cursed like this. (Homer glared flatly) Homer: So, your brother lit the Black Flame Candle? (Grubber blew a raspberry in response, meaning "Yeah.") Homer: Come on. (He gets off his motorcycle) Okay, let's go on the sidewalk. Arturo: (Pointing at Ace) And he's a virgin. (Homer kept staring at Ace with a stern glare) Homer: Come here. You're really a virgin? Ace: Yeah. Homer: Are you for real? Ace: Look, I'll get a tattoo on my forehead, okay?! Adagio: Officer, this isn't a prank. Meowth: It's not! Jessie and James: That's right! Group: Really. Homer: Hey! I put my life on the line to protect this community, and you guys pull this, especially the "hedgehog" and "bat" in costume, claiming they're cursed? Get outta here! Ash: Come on, Molly. Homer: And take those costumed animal kids with you! (Shadow and Rouge dagger glared at Homer at first, then left. After the group is gone, Homer casted aside his stern angry look and laughed, until his wife, Marge Simpson, dressed as Wonder Woman, walked out of a nearby store) Marge: What's so funny, Homer? Homer: (Chuckles) Oh, just some bunch of kids pulling my tail, Marge, thinking I was real cop. (Marge laughed) Marge: You're right. People do think you're a hunky cop! Homer: (Sweetly) Thank you. (They kiss. After Marge climbed on Homer's motocycle, Homer started it. At the street, Beelzemon opened the lid and looked around to find the group. He saw the motorcycle and went back into the sewers, but the motorcycle ran over the lid and his fingers. Beelzemon moaned in pain from the sewers, leaving his fingers out in the street. Then he opened the lid a bit and pulled his fingers back in and reattached them thankfully. Back at Peter's house, the villains are inside, as Peter smiled at them) Peter: I want you to meet the little woman. (The villains stood there in confusion, as Peter walked toward the chair, where his wife, Lois, is, flicking through channels on the TV with a remote) Vanitas: (Whispering) He has a little woman. Piedmon: (Whispering) Sounds tasty. Peter: Lois? Lois: What? Peter: Would you stop clicking? We have company. (Lois glared at her husband and started lecturing him angrily, while the villains, except Demidevimon, calmly stepped back, staring at her curled orange hair) Hunter J: (Whispering) Guys, Satan has married Medusa. Sedusa: (Whispering) See the snake hair she has, different from mine? (Demidevimon slapped his face in annoyance) Lois: (To Peter) I don't wanna play in this! (Peter made her turn her head around, hushing her. As she looked at the villains, she glared in confusion) Peter: My favorite group of witches and warlocks. Lois: Aren't you broads and old men a little older to be trick-or-treating? Myotismon: (Smirking evilly, to Lois) We'll be younger in the morning. (To the villains) Right? Villains: Yep! Hunter J: (Smirking evilly in agreement) And beautiful and handsome. Lois: (Sarcastically) Yeah, me too. (Seriously) Excuse me. (Lois then walked upstairs. Outside, a group of boys and girls, dressed as the villains, walked towards their next location, until they saw the brooms) Girl dressed as Hunter J: Wow, neat brooms! (One by one, they took the brooms and realized that they're flying, giggled, having fun. Back at the house, Hunter J is fixing her hair in the mirror while Myotismon adjusted his cape, until Peter passed out two candy bars called Clark Bars, which they didn't know) Peter: Hunter J and Myotismon? Myotismon and Hunter J: Yes? Peter: (Handing the Clark Bars) For you. Myotismon: (Bows) Master, I thank thee. Hunter J: (Bows) And what about the book? Peter: We'll get to the book, later. (He turned to the other villains) Peter: Hey guys, go long! (Peter threw a few Clark Bars at them, making them happily catch each) Peter: Wow! You could be tight ends! (Sedusa seductively took his cape off) Sedusa: Master, will thou dance with me? (Peter stared at her in surprise, then smiled and began slow dancing with her. Demidevimon then spoke up to Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas) Demidevimon: Can I talk to you three in the kitchen, alone? (Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon went into the kitchen) Vanitas: What kind of torture chamber is this? Demidevimon: It's a kitchen! Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Kitchen? Demidevimon: (Rubbing his temples) I need to explain who "Satan" really is. Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: (In flat confusion) What? (In the living room, Puppetmon, with Piedmon sitting next to him, used the remote and saw on the TV screen, a baby chasing a dog with the toy to help him walk. Puppetmon screamed in excitement, making Piedmon annoyed) Piedmon: Don't do that again! (Lois then walked down the stairs, looking happy) Lois: Peter, I lost five pounds according to the bathroom…. (Then she saw Peter still slow dancing with Sedusa) Sedusa: (Sweetly) Master. (Lois got angry, and she turned on the lights, ending the slow dancing) Lois: Okay, that's it! Party's over! (Lois went into the living room, stepping in front of the other villains) Lois: Get out of my house! (Puppetmon tried his best to shut her up with the remote, but didn't know that doesn't work. Then Lois snatched the remote away and turned the TV off) Lois: Get outta here! Get out of my house! Mummymon: Sorry. Peter: Now, Lois.... Lois: Shove it, Satan! Arukenimon: Oh, thou should not speak to Master in such a manner. Piedmon: That will bring bad luck to you. Peter: They call me "Master." Lois: (Angrily) Wait'll you see what I'm gonna call you! (Lois grabbed a handfull of Clark Bars and handed them to Sedusa) Lois: Now, Tart Face, take your Clark Bars and get out of my house! (Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon returned, having been told by Demidevimon already on what's going on) Vanitas: Make us! (The villains surround the glaring Lois) Peter: Honey bunch. Lois: Brian, sic 'em! (Brian barked and chased them. Puppetmon and Mummymon screamed, as they and the villains ran outside, with Brian chasing them. The dog stopped and kept barking at them. The villains stopped running, and noticed their brooms are stolen) Villains: Our broom! Myotismon: Purloined! Curses! (The villains walked away, with Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and Demidevimon looking angry) Mummymon: Guys, look, 'tis a chocolate covered finger of a man named Clark. (Mummymon began to taste it, until he spits it out, disgusted) Mummymon: Yuck! (Realizing after looking at it again) It's candy! Why would the master give us candy? Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas: Because he is not our master! Demidevimon: That's right! Villains: He isn't? Myotismon: Demidevimon told us what's going on back there. Hunter J: And these are not hobgoblins, see? (Hunter J removed a mask from a nearby costumed boy) Boy: Cool it, man! Villains: A child! (The boy swung his bag at Mummymon's stomach and after grabbing his mask back, ran off) Boy: Weirdos! Villains: (Confused) Weirdos? Vanitas: Guys, according to Demidevimon, All Hallow's Eve has become a night of frolic, where children wear costumes and run amok! Puppetmon: Amok? Sounds catchy! (Giggles and jumps up and down) Amok, amok, amok, amok, amok, amok....! (Vanitas punched him in the stomach, as Puppetmon stopped, gasping for air) Arukenimon: Oh, Hunter J, just one child? Hunter J: Nip! Coming up: The group try to warn the people partying in Town Hall about the villains' return and revenge, but nobody believes them. And to make matters worse, the villains sing a certain song to cast an eternal dancing spell on the people as the group escape from a confused Beelzemon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies Category:Halloween Parodies